


A Western Romance

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cowboy Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eddie had to admit that the original reason he had come to the farm was to spite his mother. There were animals and plants that she would have sworn up and down that he was allergic to, it was dirty, and it was teeming with cowboys who most certainly were no good. Now, while Eddie was not allergic to any of the animals and plants and the cowhandsweren't bad people, the farmwasdirty. At first, Eddie had hated every minute of the work. He was constantly pulling out the little bottle of hand sanitizer that he kept in his pocket, and the other workers would tease him mercilessly for it.One of the cowhands in particular, Richie, was always ragging on him for it as well as... Well, pretty much everything else Eddie did.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Western Romance

**Author's Note:**

> i was tired yesterday and not feeling the prompt so i skipped it and that's self care

Eddie had to admit that the original reason he had come to the farm was to spite his mother. There were animals and plants that she would have sworn up and down that he was allergic to, it was dirty, and it was teeming with cowboys who most certainly were no good. Now, while Eddie was not allergic to any of the animals and plants and the cow _hands_ weren't bad people, the farm _was_ dirty. At first, Eddie had hated every minute of the work. He was constantly pulling out the little bottle of hand sanitizer that he kept in his pocket, and the other workers would tease him mercilessly for it.

One of the cowhands in particular, Richie, was always ragging on him for it as well as... Well, pretty much everything else Eddie did. He drove Eddie up the wall. He was annoying, rude, crass. To be honest, he was the exact type of person that Sonia would hate, and so Eddie found himself spending time with Richie despite the fact that he got on his nerves.

And maybe Eddie was a little embarrassed that the only reason he was in this situation was to rebel against his mother, but if it was what got him there, he would have to eventually forgive himself for being so petty. Because as time went on, he learned to love even the dirt. He became one of the hardest workers that season, and before they had even harvested the entire crop, he was signing on for the next.

There even was a bonus.

He found himself falling for Richie. Turned out that underneath the hardened exterior, Richie was actually a sweetheart, and he was head over heels for Eddie. After they had a long talk about how 'pulling pigtails' wasn't exactly the best way to show your feelings for someone, they began their courtship.

And that's what it felt like. Maybe Eddie did still have some prejudices left, because he had assumed that Richie would have dove in head first. Instead, he insisted on driving Eddie off of the farm in his big pick-up truck so he could take him out on dates in town. They would hold hands across the table at the diner and Richie would rest his head on Eddie's shoulder as they watched a movie at the theater, and it was all very sweet, but Eddie definitely was ready for more.

There was the possibility that Richie wasn't ready to take that step himself, but Eddie would never know unless he asked. So the next time they were alone, a picnic that Richie had set up in the barn for them, Eddie did just that. Richie had stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock, and it was obvious that like so many others, he had underestimated Eddie in some way. There would be time to be angry about that later, but for the time being, Eddie wanted his back blown out thank you very much.

He pulled Richie down on top of him as he laid back onto the blanket, kissing him sloppily.

"Hey, Eds, baby," Richie said as Eddie trailed kisses down his neck. "We don't have to rush head first into this. We can take our time."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Eddie asked with a sigh. "Not that I don't love going on dates with you, but I want to have sex, Rich. I'm not going to break if you touch me."

"I know that. It's just... all so new for you. And you've been making great progress with everything else, I didn't want to overwhelm you adding this on top of it all."

"If anything, don't you think it'll help me relax?" Eddie asked and Richie laughed softly.

It must have been enough to convince him, and he worked on unbuttoning Eddie's shirt. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, and driving Eddie crazy. He was sure gentle could be nice, but that wasn't what he wanted at the moment. He tried to urge Richie on by dragging his nails down his back, and Richie moaned around his pec.

"Come on, Rich. I want you to fuck me so hard against the hay I get a rash."

"That should _not_ be sexy," Richie grumbled, but he pulled Eddie's pants down. After giving his pointer finger a good suck, he reached down to circle around Eddie's hole. "I don't have anything on me so we can't go all the way, but I can give you this, okay?"

"Yes, yes yes," Eddie started chanting, already feeling so good. 

It never felt like this when he tried using a finger himself while masturbating, and he couldn't wait until he could be completely full thanks to Richie.

Richie wrapped his other hand around Eddie's cock, pumping him slowly, and bent down to take his nipple into his mouth once more. It was so much stimulation, more than Eddie had ever experienced, and it didn't take long before he was shouting loudly as he came across Richie's hand. He was worried for a moment when Richie laughed at that, but he was quickly soothed when Richie joked, "I can't believe we just literally knocked boots."

Eddie glanced down to where his jeans were bunched up around his work boots, Richie's cowboy boot tangled up in one of the pockets, and he started laughing as well.

"You want to keep your boots on while I repay the favor?" he asked, and Richie's eyes darkened.

Oh yes, Eddie's cowboy was definitely up to no good, and he loved it.


End file.
